Possessed
by nini1
Summary: Love and trust go hand in hand. This lesson must be learned for Usagi and Mamoru's relationship to survive, but the new enemy plans on braking them and their friends apart by instilling doubt into their minds and taking control of their emotions, as well
1. Doubts

Possessed  
  
Chapter 1: Doubts  
  
Usagi eyed the silver-haired girl beside her. "Mamo-chan would never date another girl behind my back, let alone kiss one." She frowned pensively, then shook her head in assurance. "No, you must have seen someone else."  
  
Tsukamu, or Tsu-chan, as some people called her, had transferred to Juuban High the previous week, and Usagi had been assigned to show her around. She looked up at Usagi, assured of what she had seen. "I hate to say it, but I know it was him. He's been with us to nearly all of the places you've taken me, and I've seen him at least ten times in the two weeks I've known you. Is there any reason he would do such a horrible thing?"  
  
The blond stopped and sat under a tree in the school quad. "It just doesn't make sense. We've been together so long. I mean, look." Usagi lifted her left hand and displayed the shiny ring on her ring-finger. "We're getting married after I graduate. I am sure you saw someone else, Tsu-chan."  
  
Tsukamu merely shrugged. "Just make sure you keep a close eye on him. I'd hate to see you hurt. You've been so nice to me since I came to this school. Maybe I didn't see anything."  
  
"I know you didn't," Usagi stated matter-of-factly. After a moment of awkward silence, she suggested, "Why don't we go get an ice-cream cone? I'm starving!"   
  
The two girls made their way to the Koori Kurimu parlor. Upon entrance, they were greeted by a familiar face. "Minako-chan!" Usagi exclaimed. "How's business going?"  
  
Minako was busy cleaning the counter. She had gotten the job recently, insistant that she didn't have enough money to buy all the clothes and accessories she wanted. "Things are going pretty well, although this place usually gets so busy after school lets out. I'm kinda wondering whyno one has showed up yet."  
  
Surveying the small parlor, Usagi noticed an older couple sitting in a corner drinking coffee. Across the room she saw a college-aged boy studying a book intently between sipping his shake and pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Well," she began, "I did hear some girls mentioning a gathering at the park. Something about a concert. No one knows who's playing, though."  
  
"Hmm..." Minako tapped a finger against her chin. "I think I heard something about that too. It's some kind of come-back concert. Wanna go check it out? I think I can get off of work early since there isn't much business. The owner can take care of things here."  
  
Usagi turned her attention to Tsukamu. "How about it, Tsu-chan? Do you think your mom will mind? It is Friday night, so this would give us something to do."  
  
"Sounds fun to me!" the other girl exclaimed. "And I don't think my mom will mind."   
  
"In that case, we won't be needing any ice-cream. We can get something at the park. They should have some food or something, don't you think, Minako?"   
  
Minako nodded in confirmation. "Any event that is drawing everyone away from here must have food."  
  
"You and your food, Usagi." Usagi turned to see Rei behind her, a smile on her face. Ami and Makoto stood next to Rei, the former trying to hide a soft laugh behind her hand.   
  
Usagi frowned. "Are you making fun of me again, Rei?!" she whined in her high-pitched voice.   
  
Rei flipped her long black hair out of her face. "Now why would I do that?" She placed one hand on her hip defiantly.  
  
"Because you're always mean to me, that's why!" Her loud voice caused the few people in the parlor to look up.  
  
Makoto stepped in between the two girls, who were now giving eachother looks of death. "Calm down you two. We're in our last year of highschool. The least you could do is grow up a little bit."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes, and Usagi slumped her shoulders dejectedly. Ami spoke up to break the uncomfortable silence. "Are you guys coming to the concert tonight? Everyone is going."  
  
Minako called to the back room, and after gaining approval to leave, said, "Yeah, we are." She hung her apron on a peg, grabbed her purse, and stepped from behind the counter. "Let's get going."  
  
The park was packed with hundreds of people. Usagi was the first to find the food booths. She dragged Tsukamu behind her, who nearly stumbled as bumping into person after person. Usagi surveyed all the different kinds of food. She had stopped at the udon booth and decided to order from there. When she looked up she peered into a dark pair of eyes. Recognition lit up on her face. "Mamo-chan! I didn't know you were working the concert."  
  
Mamoru chuckled. "I was dragged into it by Miwa here. Some of us from the college volunteered, and she wouldn't take no for an answer."  
  
The beautiful red-haired girl had gone unnoticed by Usagi. Her startlingly green eyes looked cheerful. Miwa looked adoringly and Mamoru. "You know you're having fun. Now why don't you introduce me to your friends."  
  
"Well Usako here is my girlfriend, and beside her is Aida Tsukamu. Tsu-chan just moved here from out of town."   
  
Miwa momentarily eyed Usagi with contempt. 'So this is your little girlfriend?' she thought to herself.  
  
Meanwhile Usagi was having hateful thoughts of her own. 'Only your girlfriend? Did you forget I'm your fiance?!' It occured to her that maybe Tsu-chan HAD seen Mamoru with another girl, and that this was her, but she quickly brushed the thought away. Although it was custom in Japan to bow to someone when you first meet them, she intentionally put out her left hand, palm down, to shake hands with Miwa. "It's an honor to meet you."  
  
The gesture was not lost to Miwa, who frowned for a split-second before returning the greeting. "Hai, an honor. I hope to talk with you more." She looked up at Mamoru. "Mamo-dear, we have cutomers waiting. Why don't you serve your girlfriend?"  
  
By this time Usagi was fuming, and she wouldn't have been suprised had steam come out of her ears. "No, 'Mamo-dear'," she said with emphasis. "That won't be necessary."  
  
Mamoru shot her a worried glance. "Are you sure? You're always eating. I don't ever remember you turning down food." Miwa giggled behind him, causing Usagi to become even angrier.   
  
"I just lost my apetite. I'll come eat later." Usagi tuned and stalked off, Stu-chan following quickly behind. At a safe distance, and out of earshot, she asked, "Was that the girl you saw? I want the truth."  
  
Tsukamu nodded slowly. "It was."   
  
That was all she had to say to send Usagi running and crying into the dark park. Tsukamu let her go. A sinister half-smile formed on her face, and she walked back into the crowd of people.  
  
Usagi ran and ran as sobs racked her body. She stumbled to a bench and fell apon it, letting her tears run free to fall into the dirt through its crevices. A light luminated the lone, heart-broken girl.  
  
A man walking by couldn't believe his luck. Was it really her? Why was she crying? His shadow fell across Usagi's heaving form. He reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. "Odango?"  
  
She looked up at him, and though her eyes were blurry, she knew who he was. The name was whispered on her lips. "Seiya."   
  
____________________  
  
I hope everyone liked the first chapter of my newest Sailor Moon story. There will be many love triangles (gotta love 'em) between new friends, old friends, and even new enemies. Please R&R and I'll be sure to get back with you as soon as I can with the next chapter.   
  
P.S. Forgive spelling errors. I wrote this in notepad because I was lazy. Also, I do not own any of the original Sailor Moon characters or places. 


	2. Old Friend

Possessed  
  
Chapter 2: Old Friend  
  
*Note* Before I begin this chapter, feel free to go to http://geocities.com/ninixwhite/tsukamu.gif if you want to see a picture I drew of the character Tsukamu.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Seiya...Is that really you?" Usagi sniffled and rubbed her eyes.   
  
Seiya pulled her into his arms. "The one and only," he said with a smile on his face. Remebering the circumstance under which he had just found her, he frowned bitterly. Usagi was the woman he loved, and one of the best friends he had ever known. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain. "What happened? Why are you crying?"  
  
Usagi wasn't quite sure what to tell him. As much as she trusted Seiya, she knew that if she told him of Mamoru's treachory, which she wasn't fully sure of yet, he would want to do something drastic. She also knew very well of the deep feelings Seiya held for her. She put on her best smile and said, "It's nothing, really. So what are you doing here anyways?"  
  
He was sure something was wrong, but he would let her tell him herself, when she was more comfortable. "Well," he began, "tonight is my opening concert. And actually, I need to be on stage in about twenty minutes. My crew is probably going crazy looking for me. I just had to get some fresh air before the concert started."  
  
"The Three Lights are back together?" Usagi asked.  
  
Seiya shook his head. "No, only I came back. Things have been quiet and peaceful where I live, and I wanted to come back here, visit old friends. I aslo missed the show-business life, and now I can do it for the love of singing, instead of it being a necessity. Hopefully my solo career will do well."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine. You know how all the girls love you."   
  
'There's only one girl I want to love me, Odango,' Seiya thought to himself. "What about you?" He winked, and when her eyes widened he said, "I was just kidding. I know you and Mamoru are happy together."  
  
"Yeah..." Usagi said slowly. "Very happy." She sat there with a vacant look in her eyes, but was brought to reality when she heard Tsukamu call to her.  
  
"Usagi! There you are! You got away from me. Everybody is looking for you because the concert is about to start." Tsukamu looked over at Seiya, noticing him for the first time. "Who is this?"  
  
Astonished that Tsu-chan didn't recognize Seiya as being from the Three Lights band, and noticing he put a finger to his lips in a silent "hush", she decided not to say anything and let it be a suprise to her. "This is an old friend of mine. He was...er...just on the way to his car when he found me."  
  
Tsukamu bowed slightly. "Hajimemashite. Nice to meet you. My name is Aida Tsukamu."   
  
Seiya stood, mimicking the girl's action. "Nice to meet you too."  
  
Usagi got up. "We'd better get going back to the group, Tsu-chan." She forgot for a moment that Seiya was there, and asked, "You didn't say anything about this to the others, did you?" Tsukamu shook her head no. "Good. I don't want everyone to be worried about me, and I still have my doubts. I'm sure if I ask him about it, he'll explain what happened."  
  
--------------  
  
No one had noticed the tall figure standing behind a nearby tree, watching everything between Usagi and the "other man" unfold. He went in search for Usagi after being told by her friends that she wasn't with them.  
  
Mamoru huffed angrily. 'So THIS is why Usako has been acting strangely tonight.'  
  
Although the man holding Usagi was familiar to him, Mamoru failed to see that it was none other than his friend Seiya, who had protected Usagi in past times of need. He automatically assumed it to be someone else, and in doing so, began to form in his own mind thoughts that she was being unfaithful.   
  
'Have I done something wrong to push her away from me?' he wondered. He couldn't think of anything at the moment.  
  
He watched Tsukamu approach Usagi. When heard Usagi ask her if she had said anything about "this" to the others, he could take no more and stalked off. He would find out in due time why his Usako was in the arms of another man.   
  
--------------  
  
"Of course he'll explain everything." Tsukamu mentally sighed. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' She took Usagi's hand. "Let's get going so we don't miss anything."  
  
As Usagi was dragged along, she turned back and winked at Seiya. "I don't think we'll miss anything."   
  
He waved at her then, and smiled. Even something as small as a wink, coming from Usagi, was enough to make his heart soar. He wondered to himself, 'What's this Mamoru business? If he made her cry, he'll have to answer to me.'   
  
What he hadn't told Usagi, and would probably never tell her, was that all the songs he would sing were written for her, now that he knew his Princess Kakyuu was safe. Taiki and Yatan would watch over the Princess, and he would be here on earth with his Odango. With his lips set in a grim line, he walked the route back to the stage. It was almost show time.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Gomen. Sorry this chapter was kind of short. The next one will be a bit longer. I'll have to make up a cute song for Seiya to sing, ne? Maybe I'll translate it in Japanese for all the readers who like J-pop. I'll also be drawing more of the characters. I'm going to give Sailor Moon a new outft later on. This will be a pretty long fic, probably a good 30 chapters or so. Thanks for the previous reviews! If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. See you all next chapter! 


End file.
